


Not Always Right

by bitternessbitesback



Series: Powerpuff Oneshots [2]
Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3952942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitternessbitesback/pseuds/bitternessbitesback
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not everyone can be right all the time, not even Blossom. And she certainly can't be perfect. But that doesn't mean she isn't willing to try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Always Right

Blossom didn't know how much longer she could live up to every bodies standards of her. How that whenever they (either Buttercup or them all) got into trouble, with bad guys or not, Blossom was expected to get them out of it. Blossom was always expected to be level-headed. And patient. And responsible.

Her teachers, and everybody else, always expected her to pass her classes with flying colors. To succeed at every single thing she ever did. Heck, for a while, she even started to believe it herself. She may or may not have even been a bit snooty to Bubbles and Buttercup. (For which she is sorry for.)

But what they didn't know was that the lanky 17 year old actually struggled with everything. How bad her anxiety was. or how many panic attacks she had on a weekly basis. Nobody knew. And she didn't want them to. Blossom was never usually one to complain about her problems.

Sometimes everybody, including Blossom, forget that she can't be perfect. That no matter how hard she tried, she cannot be perfect. She's not perfect. And she's certainly not always right.

Blossom is a smart, gangly, awkward girl. She is some what confident in herself. She's kind, strong, anxious, and reliable. Blossom knows that she can't live up to every bodies expectations of her, or even the expectations she sets for herself. But she is willing to try.


End file.
